Lance Adams
Name: Lance Adams Gender: Male Age: 15 Grade: 10th School: Hobbsborough Homeroom: Mrs. Saranna's Homeroom Hobbies and Interests: Marksmanship, anime, gymnastics Appearance: Lance has a thin, sharp face that would be attractive if he actually took care of it on a regular basis. He’s fortunate enough to avoid having contracted acne, but besides a daily shower and shave, he tends to forgo the normal maintenance routine. His hair is dark brown and cut so that cowlicks curve up slightly at the bottom of his head. His eyes are a dull shade of blue, as well as being shadowed by thick, nearly-black eyebrows. His build is a slender six feet, with small, ropy muscles and little body fat. He typically dresses in whatever clothes happen to be in his drawer when he gets up, usually jeans, generic-brand white sneakers, and a blank red t-shirt. Biography: Lance was the product of a patriotic American family, and raised to stand on his own two feet, without any assistance from the government or anyone else who would boss him around. In order to ensure his safety in their heavily armed home, they trained him to use guns and knives from an early age, and even gave him his own Bowie knife for his eighth birthday. He developed an interest in music and manga, and would frequently sneak a peek at media that he was deemed too young to see. He met Kasumi White and her sister Megumi through convenience of location and classrooms when he was attending middle school. She was the sweet, down-home girl that he was sure by now only existed in manga stories. Within weeks, the two hit it together as if they were siblings themselves. With Megumi’s tomboyish attitude rounding them out, they became an inseperable trio, or so they thought. When Lance was twelve, he was touring Kasumi’s father’s office building when it collapsed, trapping him in a small room for two weeks. The only other person in there who even knew where he was was dead, his head having been bashed in by a piece of debris. But Lance still had his Bowie knife… When they found him, he was overjoyed to see them, as well as having lost several pounds of weight, but they noticed that both his clothes and his knife had blood on them, and that the corpse’s leg was missing a bit of flesh. After a few sessions of counseling, Lance came to grips with the fact that he had been forced to commit cannibalism. He began to admit that the world was indeed a fucked up and nasty place, but he still believed in certain sanctuaries that would keep people sane. He had his manga and music, and Kasumi soon took up religion, after escaping from an accident that took her sister’s life. Lance and Kasumi stuck together even as they entered high school. Some joked that they made an interesting couple, but there was no truth to those rumors during their freshman year. During the following summer, however, Lance was surprised to hear that Kasumi had gone on a date with another student at Hobbsborough. All was well until he heard noises coming from her apartment, and rushed in to discover her date about to rape her. He managed to save her virginity, and fom that moment the two began dating. Advantages: Lance is a gymnastics enthusiast, so he'll be in good shape for the competition. His NRA membership means experience with firearms, which will be a plus if he can get his hands on them. Disadvantages: Lance is very attached to Kasumi, and will no doubt be concerned for her safety. He will try to find her and protect her, which will compromise his concern for his own well being. He also has moral standards typical of conservative Americans, so there will be some things he will not do to win SOTF. Number: Male Student no. 34 --- Designated Weapon: Mooring Rope Conclusions: Well, B34, no such luck the the firearms. It's good to see a protector type in the game, especially with all the psychopaths lurking around the island. I'm sure that G07 has no problem with a protector type either. It just means a free meatshield for her! The above biography is as written by Doink. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: '''Doink '''Kills: None. Killed by: Marimar Perez Collected Weapons: Mooring Rope (issued weapon, turned over to An Linh Tuan) Allies: An Linh Tuan, Sarah Dao Enemies: Marimar Perez Mid-game Evaluation: Lance awoke at the mountain ranch and, after pilfering through his daypack and examining his supplies, came to the realization that he need to find Kasumi, and fast. Gathering his belongings, he trudged through the foothills in search of his girlfriend. His search would lead him to the forest -- and an early demise. After trekking through the forest for a while, he quite literally stumbled upon an acquaintance of his from Hobbsborough -- Sarah Dao. As he peered deeper through the bushes, he noticed two other figures, An Linh Tuan and a a boy he didn't know. Rather than watch from the shadows, Lance came out into the open, arms raise in the air, in an attempt to alleviate the tension of the scene. An Linh wasn't so ready to make friends, however, and demanded that Lance reveal his weapons to them. Lance readily obliged, even unzipping his daypack and revealing all the contents therein. No matter how friendly his demeanor, though, the girls seemed wary of trusting both him and the other boy, who had revealed his name to be Alexander. They demanded that the two of them turn their packs over, and at that moment, Alexander took off running. Lance, however, obeyed once again, hoping that he could earn the girls' trust and convince them to help him in his search for Kasumi. The girls seemed game, after enough convincing, but they couldn't begin their search just yet. They were interrupted by Brandon Cuthbert, who seemed to also have intentions of aligning himself with a group. After "evaluating" the members of the group, Cuthbert excused himself, claiming that aligning with them would not increase his own odds of survival. Speaking of odds of survival... Lance didn't know it, but he was being watched by the prying eyes of Marimar Perez, who in her insanity believed him to be an evil eel bent on luring her mermaid sisters (An Linh and Sarah) back to his lair and the evil sea witch that lurked within. Marimar pounced from the bushes, impaling Lance on her machete, and that, was that. End-game Evaluation: I expected him to die before he could fine his Kasumi, but man, I did not see that one coming. Shame he looks rather eelish, am I right? Memorable Quotes: "L-l-l-look, I need to f-find Kasumi as s-soon as I can. You both know who she is, right? What she looks like? So l-let's just get this search thing over with. I could really use your help. What do you say?" - St-st-st-stutter much? "Paris? Wow. Who knew the little wanker was so vicious?" - First thoughts on a classmate's actions during the game. Other/Trivia *Lance was first introduced to the phenomenon known as "Survival of the Fittest" by classmate Burton Harris. *Lyrics from "This Place is a Prison" by the Postal Service are used in Lance's opening scene. Threads The various threads that contained Lance. In order from first to finish. Pre-Game: *Another Day In Homeroom (Incomplete) *A Man In The Ladies Room *Two Friends Version II: *Lost *Fighting for Something You Already Lost Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Lance Adams. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V2 Students